themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Both of Us
Both of Us the fourth single off B.O.B's second album, Strange Clouds. The song features singer Taylor Swift. Lyrics Swift - Chorus I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us B.o.B Ever thought about losing it When your money’s all gone and you lose your whip You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you do for rent And the grass so green on the other side Make a n-gga wanna run staight through the fence We’re never freezed by two hundred times But still can’t find no food in it That’s foolishness And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look, And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, How much that cost? Cause it even really matter? Cause the flight is a uphill battle But y’all tryna climb with the same ol’ ladder In the same boat, with the same ol’ battle Why so shallow? I’m just asking What’s the pattern setting madness Everybody ain’t a number one draft pick Most of us ain’t hollywood actors But if it’s all for one, and one for all Then maybe one day, we all can rock Do it one time for the underdogs Sincerely yours, from one of yours Swift - Chorus I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us B.o.B I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle You just wanna live, been levitating so low That you could drown in a bubble That’s why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up For all the times no one’s ever spoke for us To every single time that they play this song You can say that that’s what bobby ray wrote for us When the tides get too high And the sea upon your knees get so deep And you feel like you’re just another person Getting lost in the crowd, where your partner, no please Uh, because we won’t be near yet, both of us But we still stand tall with our shoulders up And even though we always a chance to us These are the things that’ve molded us And if life hadn’t chosen us Sometimes I wonder where woulda wind up Cause if it was up to me, i’d make a new blueprint Feel better from the ground up, hey But if it’s all for one, and one for all Then maybe one day, we all can rock Do it one time for the underdogs From bobby ray, to all of y’all Swift - Chorus I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/fsvpr0wmu2eh Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Songs Featuring Taylor Swift